You're My Hero
by T'Liana
Summary: Hikaru always wanted to be someone's hero, but when he's caught by surprise he finds out that even a hero can have heroes. Set during his second year at the Academy. Absolute fluffy Chulu, rated T for violence. Please read and review!


I know I haven't posted on any of my chapter stories recently (beta is away) so I decided to write this little ditty and post it for you. Just quickly, I _adore _Chulu and think that Pavel and Hikaru can't be with anyone else but each other. This is a play on the traditional Chulu stories, where Pavel gets bullied and Hikaru saves him. I've switched it around completely. But then it reverts to the traditional one later on, because I thought it was a great way to end.

This one has been edited three times. This is the third version.

All mistakes are mine. Read and review!

o.O.o

**You're My Hero**

Hikaru Sulu wanted to be a pilot when he graduated from Starfleet Academy. He could reach the stars, save lives, and become someone's hero._ Hero_… it did have a nice ring to it.

Exiting his second-year _Starship Functions _class, he adjusted the strap of his satchel and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it even more and headed for Block-D and the sparring mat. He changed into his work-out gear, fetched his rapier from the rack and moved onto the mat. This time on Monday's and Friday's there was a scheduled fencing practice for those interested and Hikaru was _definitely _interested. He'd loved fencing since he was in high school.

First he had a brief match with a boy in his year named Jason. Hikaru didn't like Jason much as he was generally stuck-up and so proud of the fact that he was going to be a Starfleet pilot one day. Sure, Hikaru was going to be a pilot too but there was no reason for him to flaunt it in front of everyone. "I'm going to be pilot of the _Enterprise _one day," Jason would boast. "It's the latest model in the Constitution-class and _I'm _going to be its pilot."

Hikaru felt immense satisfaction when he prodded Jason hard in the chest and sent him sprawling off the mat. The older boy glared and picked himself up, stepping back for another opponent to take his place.

His new opponent, an older man called McDowall, was a burly fourth-year who loved fencing sessions because he could hit people. Hikaru was one of the few in the Academy skilled enough to beat McDowall in fencing, and was the only one who dared. Everyone knew of the fourth-year's flaring temper. He was also a big bully, with people like Jason in his gang.

"Came to get smashed?" McDowall smirked.

"Did you?" Hikaru replied evenly, moving back into a ready position. Snorting, McDowall lunged without warning and Hikaru parried, dancing to the left and countered. McDowall pulled off a flawless riposte and Hikaru only just managed to block. When the man's attack faltered Hikaru feinted to the knee, but the fourth-year knew the trick and spun out of the way, sending his rapier flashing down on Hikaru's wrist.

They went to the edges of the mat and bowed before continuing the bout. This time Hikaru won with a hit to McDowall's chest. The man was furious.

"That wasn't even a legitimate shot!" he shouted. Behind him, the other cadets who had turned up for practice nodded their heads. Hikaru knew when to stay and when to leave.

"See you on Monday," he said easily, swinging his rapier around his finger as he exited the sparring mat. McDowall glared after him.

After a brief shower Hikaru put on his Academy uniform and left Block-D for the Cafeteria. He was starving. Walking down several corridors he whistled jauntily, wondering what was for dinner. His progress was blocked by two burly forms and three slighter ones behind them.

"McDowall," he nodded, "Jason." The rest were unfamiliar. Fourth-years, he thought.

It was McDowall who spoke. "You don't make a fool of me. I'm a fourth-year and you're a measly second-year, you got that?"

"Of course." He didn't want to fight off the sparring mat. He didn't really have any friends – he was a drifter between groups – and he didn't want any enemies. Although that seemed unavoidable now.

"You and me, no weapons. Just our fists."

Carl and two of the others moved around and surrounded him, but Jason remained behind McDowall. The brawny man sauntered close, looming over Hikaru's slender frame. Hikaru stood his ground and stared up defiantly, refusing to step back. McDowall grinned in satisfaction and his fist swung around and connected with Hikaru's face. The younger boy had failed to anticipate it and he stumbled back against a broad-shouldered cadet. The cadet gripped his shoulders and pushed him forward to meet McDowall's foot. The air was pushed from Hikaru's lungs and he collapsed, wheezing, clutching his stomach with one hand and using the other to hold himself up. He blinked back reflex tears and groaned.

Laughing, McDowall slammed his foot into Hikaru's middle again, cracking the hand he held there and forcing him against the wall. In a flash McDowall grabbed his collar and lifted him against the wall, squeezing tightly. Hikaru's vision began to go black and he thrashed his legs weakly. Why didn't he expect this? He should have seen them coming, but because of his ignorance they had caught him by surprise.

Then he heard a new voice, quite unfamiliar but very welcome. "Oy! You get avay from him!"

"Scamp kid," McDowall snarled. Hikaru used the brief respite to blink back the blackness and suck in a breath.

"Nyet. Get avay from him."

McDowall dropped Hikaru and swaggered over to a blurry shape. "Jason, take care of Captain Smart-Ass. I'll get the kid."

Hikaru moaned weakly and Jason knelt beside him, grabbing his face. It was followed by a punch and Hikaru felt his nose break.

Something beeped. "Nyet! I vill shoot you!"

At those words Jason stood and backed away, leaving Hikaru lying there half-conscious with the blackness threatening to claim him.

"Okay kid, just put down the phaser and we'll all get along," McDowall said sweetly.

"Get avay!" the voice shrieked. It occurred to Hikaru that the voice was absurdly young. Footsteps sounded and blood pounded in Hikaru's ears. A shape loomed over him and he wanted nothing more than to hit whoever it was, but his body wouldn't respond.

"Are you okay?" asked the young voice. He would have laughed out loud in relief, if only he didn't feel so weak. "I got zem to leawe. Vould you mind if I carried you?"

Hikaru's limited vision swam and before he could answer the blackness claimed him.

o.O.o

He woke with a start, eyes snapping open.

In those first few seconds he registered that it was dark and that he was in the Infirmary. And he wasn't alone. A doctor sat at a nearby desk tapping at the PADD in front of him absent-mindedly. Hikaru stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes again.

Okay, so he had been beaten up by McDowall and his gang and they had almost won too. That was embarrassing… but who was that stranger who had saved him? He had to find them and thank them for stepping in. Dammit, being caught by surprise was _not _fun.

He opened his eyes again and realised that his body didn't hurt. In fact, looking down, he seemed remarkably fine. During the fight he felt his nose break, but it was the same as it ever was, and his hand didn't even bear a mark from the suspected break too. He did a quick body check and noted that he did not hurt at all. A quick touch to his stomach proved that it wasn't even bruised.

"Ah, Mister Sulu, I'm glad to see you're awake." He saw the clad-in-white doctor approaching him. "You were quite a mess."

He cleared his throat. "Uh, how long have I been in here?"

"Seven hours," the doctor replied. "I'm Doctor Reynolds. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I was stopped in a corridor by McDowall and his gang. He was mad at me for winning our sparring session today so they decided to beat me up. Someone saved me and I don't know who it was."

"He didn't give me his name. He just said that you had been beat up and that I had to take good care of you. Where did you say you were?"

"Um… somewhere in Block-D I think."

Doctor Reynolds whistled. "When you came in here the kid was carrying you. I'll bet he carried you all the way here."

"I have to find out who it was," Hikaru declared. "I have to thank him."

"Okay." Doctor Reynolds whipped out a tricorder and ran it down Hikaru's head. "Well, you are healing very nicely. I'll be able to discharge you in the morning. For now though, rest."

"Yes sir." Hikaru nodded and watched the doctor retreat into an office. He laid his head down on the pillow and thought about this unknown saviour, the one with the absurdly young voice. Thinking about it, he realised that he had not become anyone's hero.

But he had found his.

o.O.o

"And so if you were travelling at Warp Factor Five what is the equation needed to combat the gravity of…"

The professor's voice drawled in the back of Hikaru's mind. He sat at his desk, doodling on his PADD, not in much of a mood to pay attention to his _General Physics _class. Jason snickered from the back of the class and was discreetly throwing scrunched-up balls of paper at Hikaru's back.

"Yes, Mister Chekov?"

"Ze equation you vould need is-"

His head snapped up. That voice! He glanced frantically around the room and his eyes lit on a curly head. There was his hero. He listened to the foreign accent, noting his switching of the letters 'v' and 'w', and yearned to know what his saviour looked like.

"Correct Mister Chekov. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Yeah, are there any ships that travel at Warp Factor Baby?" someone snickered. Everyone burst into laughter and a blush crept up the back of Chekov's neck. Immediately Sulu stood and glared.

"Okay, not cool guys," he growled. The class immediately quietened.

"Mister Sulu, sit back down!" the professor snapped. He did as he was ordered, keeping his eyes on the back of Chekov's head. The head in question began to turn and suddenly Hikaru was looking into soft hazel eyes set in a pale face with a square jaw. Chekov was barely out of childhood but he was already out of the Academy. Hikaru smiled at him and the boy lowered his eyes shyly and turned back around.

When the bell rang Hikaru stuffed his things into his satchel and barged through other cadets to the boy.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Hikaru Sulu and I would like to thank you for stepping in on Friday."

The boy blushed. "Zere is no need for zanks."

"Yes, there is. It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't turned up."

Chekov shouldered his own satchel – it seemed huge compared to his little body. "Vell, you are velcome I guess."

Hikaru grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Seriously, thank you."

"Zank you for defending me back zere," Chekov muttered into Hikaru's shoulder.

He grinned. "There's no need for thanks."

"I'm Pavel, Pavel Chekov."

Hikaru pulled away and stared at the blushing boy. "Pavel Chekov, it is very nice to meet you. Would you like to sit with me at lunch?"

Pavel's face brightened. "Really? I mean, yes, zank you. I vould be honoured to join you."

The two made a beeline to the Cafeteria and joined the queue for what seemed to be beef stew. Hikaru held a tray for him and a tray for Pavel and carried them both over to a spare table, much to Pavel's chagrin.

"I can carry zem on my own. You don't hawe to do zat."

"You carried me to the damn Infirmary! It's only fair that I carry things for you." He placed both trays on the surface of the table and sat down with Pavel. "So, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," Pavel said proudly. "I vas zirteen vhen I arriwed here: ze youngest cadet ewer to attend ze Academy!"

"Woah," Hikaru gaped in disbelief. "You're like, a child genius!"

"I hawe been told that." Pavel sipped a few mouthfuls of stew. "It is my dream to become a nawigator."

"Well I'd like to be a pilot, and every pilot needs a navigator they trust."

"You… trust me?"

"Hell yes! You saved my ass back there and that flies well in my book." Hikaru nodded in satisfaction as Pavel blushed. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh? Vell, I don't really hawe any friends as such. People take pains to awoid me because I am… how do you put it? A baby."

"A baby?" Hikaru repeated. "A baby wouldn't threaten bigger and older men with a phaser. You're not a baby, you're a hero!"

"I'm… your hero?"

"Yep. No one's ever done something like that for me."

"Ze same vith you defending me in class. No vone has done zat for me, ewer."

Then another voice jutted in, one that was very unwelcome. "Well, if it ain't the two lovebirds," sneered the voice of McDowall. Hikaru glanced over his shoulder at the big man, flanked by his gang as per usual.

"Go away McDowall," he said calmly.

"You afraid I'll beat you up again? Well next time there won't be a baby around to save you."

"Yeah, you were real brave when a phaser was pointed at you."

McDowall stopped snickering and glared. "Next time I'll ignore the phaser. You don't come to fencing, you got that? Stay away or I'll send you to the Infirmary again." He stalked off, trailed by his gang. Hikaru sighed and faced Pavel again. The young boy had his cheeks coloured red.

"Where are you from?" Hikaru asked as if nothing had just happened.

"Oh, Russia. I like it zere. It is much varmer here. Vere are you from?"

"I've got Japanese ancestors, but I was born in America."

The bell sounded and the boys hurriedly finished their lunch and parted ways for their next class. Hikaru watched the fourteen-year-old move away quickly.

_Pavel Chekov… _foreign, exotic. Something exciting. It drew Hikaru, like a moth to fluorescent light, and he couldn't pull away.

o.O.o

The boys had been firm friends for the past three months. They always hung out together – in fact, it had become strange to see them apart – and people often said that they were inseparable. Everything was made better when McDowall was suspended from the Academy for two of those months and when he returned he was very behind with the classwork. He took pains to avoid Hikaru and Pavel (maybe someone had had words with him) and the pair was happier because of it. Although Hikaru took to practicing his fencing alone. Sometimes Pavel would come to watch, or just sit nearby and do work. Pavel turned out to be a real asset. He was a child genius and an invaluable help to Hikaru with his essays and exams. Hikaru was getting his best results ever at the Academy, all thanks to the sweet young Russian.

Sweet and young indeed. When Hikaru had to remind himself that Pavel was fourteen the thought that he himself was seventeen snuck into his head. Only three years age difference. It wasn't too bad.

They had just completed their mid-year round of exams and were ready for the summer break. Hikaru decided to give his friend a treat and take him to his first bar. Pavel was over the moon.

"I can be vone of ze adults!" he said excitedly. "My mozer alvays gawe me wodka vhen I vas a boy and I hawe alvays lowed it!"

"Really?" Hikaru sighed.

"Da. It is like mozer's milk in Russia. Eweryvone in my family drinks it."

That evening Hikaru smuggled Pavel in the back entrance to _The Bronze Head, _a bar renowned for its spirits. He hoped that Pavel would be satisfied with the quality of vodka there; after all, he owed the boy for saving his ass from McDowall.

"We won't get caught," he assured the boy. "Just keep your beanie on and you'll be fine."

Pavel smiled his cheeky smile and something tightened in Hikaru's throat. He forced it down and opened the back door, slipping into the bar. Music pumped and barely-clad waitresses flitted around with drinks on trays. One smiled beckoningly at Hikaru and he quickly turned to Pavel, putting a hand to his back and leading the boy to the bar.

As soon as they were seated the bartender approached them. "What'll it be?" he asked, completely unaware that they were both underage.

"Two vodkas please," Hikaru replied. He leant in close to Pavel. "You'll like the spirits here. They've got some tough stuff."

"Bring it on," Pavel grinned. He barely refrained from giggling when they got their vodkas and nursed his quietly. "I vill pay for zis."

"No, it's my treat. You're my friend and I'm treating you." Friend. Pfft. His feelings were Pavel were over-friendly.

A woman sat beside Hikaru and tossed her hair invitingly, waving flirtatiously at the two boys. "Hi," she said, her voice low and sultry. "How're we doin' tonight?"

"Just fine," Hikaru replied, downing his drink. He gestured for a refill, making a face at the burning in his throat. "Man, how can you drink this stuff? I think I'll change to whiskey."

"You hawe no tolerance," Pavel grinned, sculling his own drink. He 'ahhed' in satisfaction and licked his lips. "Anozer!"

As the night wore on, they just sat at the bar talking about whatever came to mind - physics, Russia, Starfleet, vodka and whiskey. Hikaru was sure to only have a few shots so he was feeling the buzz but not the actual _drunk _part. Pavel was aware of that and he only had three glasses of vodka. He was fourteen after all. After a minute of being ignored by the boys, the woman lost interest and floated over to a group of burly men in construction uniforms.

What was possibly a side-effect of the drink was that Pavel was so _gorgeous _with his curly hair poking out of his beanie and that cheeky grin of his. Hikaru had to stop himself letting something slip several times. He didn't want to fall for his best friend, who was also his hero. What was it called? Florence Nightingale syndrome, where nurses fall in love with their patients. He had something similar to that, when he fell for his saviour.

"Vhy did you rewert to vhiskey?" Chekov demanded. "It's not a good drink!"

"I just don't want to get off my face." Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe another day I'll drink so much that it tastes nice, but not tonight. We've still got to get home and I'd rather be tipsy than drunk."

"You seem to be handling it better zan me," he giggled. "Ze whole room is flashing!"

Hikaru waved to the bartender. "Water!" He caught the glass as it slid across the bar. "Here." He gave it to Pavel. "Drink. We should really get going."

"Da, it's only been... zree hours." Pavel gulped the water.

"Right." Hikaru called the bartender over and paid for the drinks. It was another reason he didn't want to get drunk - this stuff wasn't exactly cheap and he was a poor Academy cadet. "Well," he said as the bartender retreated, "I'll duck off to the toilet and then we can go. Do you need to go too?"

"Nyet. I probably vill vhen I get back to ze dorm." Pavel nudged him. "I'll be fine. You go."

Hikaru headed off to the bathroom, pressing his head against the wall once the door shut behind him. "Get a grip," he told himself. "He's your friend. Don't do anything stupid."

Once finished he washed his hands and went back out, wiping his hands on his jeans. What he saw sent all the blood rushing from his head.

Pavel was leaning against the bar, talking to a much older man, a large one with hair poking from the gap in his collar. The man had a sleazy smile on his face and was far too close to Pavel for Hikaru's liking. Then he caught the man's words over the noise.

"How about coming home with me? I can show you a good time."

A meaty hand slid up Pavel's thigh and the boy froze, eyes wide in terror. Rage filled Hikaru and he stalked over to the two, grabbing Pavel's jacket and yanking the boy from his seat. Pavel fell, still in shock, and Hikaru rounded on the man.

"Don't you _dare! _Don't put your filthy hands on him again!" He knew that he couldn't say Pavel's real age, or they'd get in trouble for being minors in a bar.

The man stood, looming over him. Hikaru stood his ground. "What'll you do, midget?"

"This!" Hikaru kicked him where it hurt most and the man fell to his knees, howling. "He's _mine._" And with that, Hikaru marched over to Pavel, grabbed his jacket and without a second thought, kissed him.

The kiss was completely unexpected and Pavel yelped with surprise before quickly melting into it. Hikaru pressed his hand to the back of Pavel's head and wound his fingers through the curls. When they parted, they were panting. Their eyes locked and they smiled before Hikaru faced the red-faced man.

"Next time, you should think twice you pervert." Hikaru grabbed Pavel's hand and led him to the entrance. The two headed out into the night, flushed and panting.

They were nearing the Academy by the time they stopped. Pavel leant against Hikaru for support, his eyes glazed.

"Vhat just happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Hikaru sighed, "I'm sorry it was so sudden, but that guy had his hands all over you-"

"Zat bastard!" Pavel let out a string of curses. "I zought he vas just being nice! He asked my name, vere I vas from, vhat I am doing here. I told him I vas just wisiting." He slapped his face. "I should have knovn he vas a... vas a..."

"Shh, it's okay." Hikaru gave him an awkward one-armed hug. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Please don't ask... please don't ask...

"Nyet!" Pavel gripped Hikaru's hand. "You must tell me! Vas the kiss real? Do you like me?"

Nope. He'd asked. Screw it, he might as well lay it all out anyway.

"Like you? Heck Pavel, I love you!" He grabbed the boy and kissed him again, passion breaking all inhibitions. They didn't even notice people walking by and gaping at the interlocked figures.

Pavel broke the kiss. "I guess zat ansvers my question."

"To bed," Hikaru ordered. Pavel draped an arm around his shoulders and Hikaru held him close while they walked.

"Hikaru Sulu, you're my hero," the Russian giggled. "You sawed me from certain doom!"

Hikaru's stomach fluttered at the praise, though he couldn't be sure if it was nerves or the whiskey making an appearance. "We're each others heroes now! Wow, it feels great to be someones hero!" Definitely nerves.

A few moments passed and Pavel looked up at the sky, staring at the stars. "Ve'll be in zose stars someday, Hikaru. Ve vill reach ze stars."

"We'll reach the stars together," Hikaru assured him.

They were quiet for the whole way back, just taking comfort in the other's presence. When they reached the Academy they came across several cadets they knew, most of them staring in confusion. Hikaru just ignored them and pretended to be helping a 'drunk' Pavel to bed. It was a relief to reach Pavel's dorm and they stood outside, holding hands.

"Well," Hikaru said hesitantly, "good night." He leaned in and kissed Pavel's forehead, moving his head to the side and bringing his lips to the boy's ear. "I love you."

Pavel gripped his shoulders. "Please, do not leawe!"

"No, I should go to bed."

"Stay!" Pavel begged. "I vant to vake up vith you and remember everyzing. Hikaru, I lowe you!"

His heart melted. "Okay. Just this once." Pavel unlocked the door and they curled up on his bed without bothering to change, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Needless to say in the morning they remembered everything, most importantly that they had each found their hero.


End file.
